Hot Child In The City
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Song-Fic. A Letter To "Anyone" By Yomato.


Hot Child In The City  
"A Day In The Life"  
  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
Part One: "The Real (messed up) Picture (no more illusions)"  
Danger, In the shape of something wild.  
Stranger, Dressed in black he's a hungry child.  
No one knows who he is or what his name is.  
I don't know where he came from or what his game is.  
  
Let me start this out right by telling whoever reads this that if you were put in my life for even one day, I seriously doubt that you would survive it.  
My name is Yomatto "Matt" Ishida, I'm 16 years old and in high school. I have blonde hair and blue eyes (someone described my eyes as "Ishida Azure" on a website... I dunno though), and I'm pretty tall, and thin.  
My favorite colors are black, blue, and green.  
I'm in a band and from the outside my life seems pretty darn perfect.  
But don't look into my family life if you want to keep seeing that pretty picture, which is shallow beyond belief-IMHO, anyway.  
My parents seperated when I was about seven, and my little brother T.K. (actually his name's Takeru but everyone calls him T.K.) was three. I live with my dad, who's a reporter so he isn't home a whole lot, and T.K. lives with our mom. T.K.'s only my half-brother, but he's my brother just the same, as I see it.  
I guess I kind of blame my mom for taking T.K. away from me (he was, and still is, one of my best friends), and I guess I get a little mad about that sometimes. Especially back four years ago, just before the battle with Apocalimon, I kinda blew her off.  
Some people say I was way over-protective of T.K. during the whole thing in the Digital World four years ago, and now that it's over I can see that I'm guilty as charged.  
I guess I was just that way because the last time I had seen him before then was when he was just three years old and needed me to protect him.  
But, I think he's forgiven me (J/K).  
I was the original DigiDestined of Friendship (heh, I was the loner-rebel... Why the heck did I get THAT crest??) and it activated for the first time (Digivolving Garurumon into WereGarurumon) when I realized that I did have friends who cared about me, and that even if I didn't I wasn't making any by giving everybody the cold-shoulder.   
My Digimon partner is Tsunomon at the In-Training level, Gabumon at Rookie, Garurumon at Champion, WereGarurumon at Ultimate, and MetalGarurumon at Mega.  
My Digimon was one of the very few (only two! Me + Tai!) Digimon who could go to Mega.  
Actually, MetalGarurumon was the one to destroy Puppetmon, one of the Dark Masters.  
I'm writing this so that someday maybe someone can find this and tell me what they think.. About my life, the real (messed up) picture (no more illusions), and the real me..  
Gear up, folks, this is gonna be a bumpy ride.  
  
  
Part Two: "A Look Into The Past (no exagerations)"  
Hot child in the city, Hot child in the city, Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty, Hot child in the city.  
So young, To be loose and on his own.  
Young girls, They all want to take him home.  
When he comes down-town he walks like he just don't care, Yeah.  
  
Here we go. This is about my past, a look into the past (no exagerations) that no one except me knows about. And now you will, who-ever reads this.  
I guess that I was very shallow, because I often took offense to things that weren't meant to be offensive, and I did think of myself as the "coolest" one of the group.  
I was a loner, and with the exception of T.K., I tried to keep interactions with the others to a minimum.  
I was also a definate rebel, often starting fights between me and Tai, because Tai thought that he was the leader and thought it wrong that I wouldn't do what I was told.  
Once I ran away, back when we were fighting the Dark Masters, and I got fed-up with Tai's "Holier-than-thou" attitude, and I guess I was also a bit jealous of how well he got along with T.K..  
I came back for a moment when Puppetmon had kidnapped T.K. and was about to kill everyone (Puppetmon was a Mega-level Digimon) and I had MetalGarurumon destroy him, then I left again.  
Eventually I was back with the group, and then we split up again.  
I went to help look for Joe and Mimi and found Joe at Digitamamon's kitchen, because he hadn't had any money to pay for his meal (how were we supposed to know he would only take real-world money, not Digi-dollars??) and was making him work in the kitchen for a very long time (Joe was a total klutz and kept getting more time added to it for breaking things!). I went there and agreed to help Joe so he could get out of there faster.  
I got the idea (after several more "Joe breaking things" incidents) that Joe was trying to keep me there so that he wouldn't be alone. I kinda blew up on him.  
Then, during the ensuing fight with Digitamamon, a Veggiemon wrapped me up, and Joe distracted him so that he grabbed him and let me go. It was then that I realized how wrong I was (as Joe was being suffocated...) about Joe, and the crest of Friendship shined, making Garurumon Digivolve to WereGarurumon! He defeated both Digitamamon and Veggiemon, freeing Joe and me.  
Later on, we split up again and I got lost in a dark cave that made the person it swallows up have really incredibly bad nightmares that you can't get out of. Tai and someone else (Joe or T.K., I think...) snapped me out of it and got me back on my feet.  
We split up yet again and I went with T.K.. I got lost after leaving T.K. to wait for me until I came back.  
Joe came and got me, and then I found out why: It was time to battle against the strongest of the Dark Masters, Piedmon.  
Of course I, like everyone but T.K. and Kari, got turned into a little key-chain, but we won in the end, and that's what's important!  
Then we went on to fight Apokarimon, and that's about it.  
Now, I don't think I exagerated at all.  
Now I do what (little) I can to help the new Digidestined, but mostly I just hang out with my band or T.K..  
  
  
Part Three: "A Few Small Details (Okay maybe not so small)"  
Hot child in the city, Hot child in the city, Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty, Hot child in the city.  
Come on down to my place baby, We'll talk about love.  
Come on down to my place darlin', We'll make love.  
  
Now for a few small details (Okay maybe not so small)..  
First off, yes I did kind of envy Tai, mainly because he got along so well with T.K. and acted more like a big brother to him than I did.  
It's because Tai gets down to the kid's level, plays with them (It's because he never grew up!), while back then I kind of looked down on them, treating them like they were kids, whereas Tai treated them like they were the same age as him (even though he had trouble with Kari... Served him SO right!).  
I also envied him because he opened up so well with people, the way I felt that I couldn't.  
I kept all of my feelings inside, so no one ever knew what I was feeling or thinking. I think it was because I thought no one would care if I felt differently about something.  
Secondly, I am not gay!!! I've had a girlfriend before (even though I don't have one currently) and I find no attraction to Tai (what is it with these people and thinking that we're gay just because we're practically each-others worst enemy?)!!  
Third, yes I do love music. I'm the lead singer in the band I'm part of, and I kind of use music as an escape from reality. Four years ago I played the harmonica, and now I sing. I also play the guitar (really!).  
Fourth, I have a question: Why do people think I'm gay with Gabumon?? He's a Digimon for Heaven's sake! And I'm NOT GAY!!  
I don't have a girlfriend at the time (I dated Mimi once but decided not to anymore, besides the fact that she now lives in America), but that doesn't mean I'm gay, does it? Because if it does, I'd better find a girl!  
I guess Kari would say that I'm a bit like her and Ken in that I keep my feelings inside (or I used to) but I'd disagree.  
I'm different from anyone. I'm a Digidestined, a singer, STRAIGHT, and the kids in school think I'm strange for different reasons (I hang out with kids a lot younger than me, I don't like the most popular bimbo in school... etc..).  
I'm the Digidestined of Friendship, and no matter what anyone else says about me, I'm not stopping until I'm at the top (that song "Making My Way Any Way That I Can" from the Pokemon the First Movie soundtrack comes to mind.... P.S. I don't own PTFM soundtrack it was T.K.'s when he was younger and I had to listen to it.), and I will not slow down, no matter what.  
Don't doubt me, I'm gonna be there someday.  
  
  
Part Four: "In Closing"  
Hot child in the city, Hot child in the city, He's kinda dangerous, Hot child in the city, Young child, Runnin' wild and lookin' pretty, Young child, Runnin' wild, Hot child in the city, A hot child in the city, Hot child in the city, A hot child in the city, Hot child in the city, A hot child in the city, Hot child in the city, A hot child in the city.  
Hot child in the city.  
"Hot Child In The City" by Nick Gilder, revised.  
  
Basically here is where I end this letter to no one.  
In truth, I have now written down all of my faults and secrets, my failings, and almost all of my short-comings.  
Whoever finds this, if they would write me back with a comment, some kind of a reply so I know it didn't end up lost in the Alps, the address is at the bottom of this page, and I'd appreciate it.  
If I know you, don't tell my friends.  
If I don't, thanks for getting to know me, I guess, in the deepest way possible for a person to know me. By my faults.  
I know now that my short-comings are many, and my good qualities few and far-between, but I can try and make it better.  
I really wish someone would just give me the answers, tell me what to do, so that I wouldn't have to go around feeling my way along, trying not to mess it up but knowing that messing up is inevitable.  
I won't waste any more of your time.  
So this is in closing:  
Thank you for reading this, getting to know me at my worst, although I hope that you can find it within yourself to see the good also, if we ever meet face-to-face.  
Who-ever has read this whole thing, and now reads this, let them know that I consider them a true friend, and would value meeting them one-on-one sometime.  
  
Yomatto Ishida  
P/O Box 486  
Tokyo, Japan, 49728  
Matt@Digimon.net 


End file.
